Reicarnation
by ChrisLHW
Summary: James, Lily and Sirius are dead,or are they?
1. Prolouge

**Reincarnation **

**Prologue **

It was another hot summer afternoon in the boringly identical houses of Privet Drive. Everyone was doing their normal routines of car washing and lawn mowing. There mowing the front lawn of number four Privet Drive, was a boy named Harry Potter. But he was no ordinary boy, he is a wizard. It had been two weeks after he had returned from the place he considers to be his home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has also been merely a month since his godfather; Sirius Black fell through the veil at the Department of Mysteries.

While mowing the lawn, he overheard the conversation between his aunt and uncle about the new neighbors that just moved in to number three Privet Drive a week ago. Apparently they were high ranking Ambassadors that just returned after a seven-year diplomatic business trip to France. Harry also overheard them saying that the Ambassadors last name was Kales and they had a niece around Dudley's age, it was also a fact that they had taken her in at the age of one after her parents died.

This caused Harry to remember the day exactly two weeks ago when he first returned from Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

The day after he returned from Hogwarts, he got a letter from Dumbledore saying that for security reasons, the wards around Privet Drive will not allow any more owls to enter.

'Who does he think he is deciding whether I can get mail or not!' Harry said.

So that dreaded bumblebee thinks that Prophecy is my destiny huh, then I will defy Destiny, damn that stupid prophecy-Harry thought.

So from then on, he went for a jog every morning and he had also taken self-defense classes at the nearby gym. He was also lucky that he was thoughtful enough to exchange some of his Galleons for muggle Pounds with his muggle-born friend Dean Thomas. So he went to the nearby mall for some new clothes and he even bought himself some contact lenses. Two weeks later, he was barely recognizable for the once scrawny little boy he was, instead he was six feet tall with tanned skin that came from his daily chores of mowing the lawn and trimming the flowerbeds out in the hot afternoon sun. The scar on his forehead wasalomost not visible anymore because of the tan.His hair was also longer which drooped into his eyes giving him a casual yet elegant look. His bright emerald green eyes that were also now not hidden behind any glasses and they looked like they had a blazing green flame in them. He also wore new clothes that fit him on his now muscle built body. In other words, he looked like a totally different person.

**End of Flashback**


	2. The Last Black

Reincarnation  Chapter 1.The Last Black 

After he finished mowing the lawn, Harry decided to go to the park. He immediately toke a quick shower and set out for the park. At the park, he sat down on the bench under the tree thinking about past events when he suddenly heard a sweet voice behind him say 'Hello'. He immediately jumped off the bench and turned around.

**Harry's POV**

I found myself looking at the prettiest girl I've seen, the girl looked like she was around my age. She was a little shorter than me and she had long raven black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She also had healthy looking tanned skin and was wearing a blue tank top and a black miniskirt. But the most amazing were her eyes, they were sapphire blue in color and I can't help to notice the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach when I'm looking at her.

Girl's POV 

It's been a week since I moved back to England with my aunt and uncle, they had also bought a house in this place I now call the boringly 'perfect' Privet Drive. Ever since we moved here last week, I spent time helping with the unpacking of the things we brought with us to England. Most of the unpacking is done now so I decided to take a walk to the park. While at the park I saw a boy sitting on the bench under the tree, he looked nice so I decided to try to make a friend, I walked up behind him and said 'Hello'. He immediately jumped up and turned facing me. I came face to face with this boy and saw he was.......there was no other word for it Hot! He was tall with messy raven black hair which fell into his eyes with a casual elegance .He also had tanned skin and a athletic built. But his eyes were the most stunning I've ever seen, they were emerald green, which looked like they had a blazing green flame in them. I also felt an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach when I look at him.

Normal POV

After they snapped out of their thoughts, Harry smiled and said 'I've never seen you around here before, are you new here?' 'Yeah, I just moved here with my aunt and uncle last week, and you are?' she replied. 'Oh sorry, I'm Harry Potter.' Harry said, 'Trixie Black'she replied.


	3. The Lost Daughter

Chapter 2 The Lost Daughter 

'Black, you wouldn't be related to Sirius Black, would you?' Harry blurted out without thinking.

At first Trixie seemed shocked, but her expression slowly changed to one of a person in deep thought. They were just standing there doing nothing when suddenly Trixie shouted 'Potter! You wouldn't be related to James Potter, would you?'

At this Harry also looked shocked but he quickly recovered and replied 'How did you know about James Potter?'

'Ok...this is weird, why don't you tell me about how you are related to James Potter and I'll tell you how I'm related to Sirius Black.' Trixie said.

'OK,but why don't we say it together at the same time?' Harry replied.

'Deal!'Trixie shouted.

They stared at each other for a while and suddenly both of them said in unision

'He's my father.'

a/n **I'm sorry for the delay, but during the transfer of data from my old computer to my new laptop the 7 chapters i wrote got lost and could not be recovered, now i have exams ahead of me so i'll only be betaing stories, sorry!**


End file.
